As seen in FIG. 1, it is known that an automotive seat assembly, which is seen generally at 10, typically comprises a pair of track members 12 that function in moving a seat frame 14 and back frame 16 forward and backward in the vehicle cabin to accommodate passengers or drivers of various heights. It is also known in the art that the track members 12 support a seat pan 18, which comprises a generally rigid, metallic frame. The comfort of the passenger or driver may be further enhanced by providing a seat pan pitch adjustment mechanism 20 (FIG. 2). The pitch adjustment mechanism 20 may be electrically-driven such that the user may push or press a button (not shown) located about the base of the seat frame 14 to activate a motor (not shown) to adjust the pitch of the seat pan 18. Alternatively, the pitch adjustment mechanism 20 may be mechanically-driven such that a user may pull or push a handle (not shown) to raise or lower the seat pan 18.
In an effort to provide additional comfort for the passenger or driver, while also functioning in hiding the structure and other mechanical components of the track members 12, seat frame 14, and seat pan 18, it has become common practice in the art to provide a cushion 22 (FIG. 1) positioned over the seat pan 18 and an aesthetically-pleasing trim 24 over the cushion 22. Typically, the material comprising the aesthetically-pleasing trim 24 has been selected from the group consisting of a fabric-material, leather, or artificial leather. The aesthetically-pleasing trim 24 has been typically applied over the cushion 22 via a plurality of well known processes such as gluing, foaming-in-place, molding-in-place, or drawstringing.
As known in the art, drawstringing involves the use of a string or cord, which is herein after referred to as a drawstring 26, that is fed through a passage, which is hereinafter referred to as a tunnel 28, that is integral with, formed on, or stitched to an applied material, such as the aesthetically pleasing trim 24. The combination of the tunnel 28 and the aesthetically pleasing trim 24 is hereinafter referred to as a seat cover 30. The material comprising the tunnel 28 is typically selected from a stretchable, elastic material, such as nylon or the like.
The seat cover 30 is typically formed by first stitching the tunnel 28 about the drawstring 26, leaving the first free end 26a and the second free end 26b of the drawstring 26 exposed at respective ends 28a, 28b of the tunnel 28. Then, upon securing the drawstring 26 about the tunnel 28, the tunnel 28 is stitched about a perimeter 32 of the aesthetically pleasing trim 24. Then, the seat cover 30 is positioned over and wrapped about the applied medium, which is the cushion 22. Upon pulling the drawstring 26 at one or both of its respective ends 26a, 26b, the tunnel 28 draws and tightens the aesthetically pleasing trim 24 about the cushion 22.
Although adequate for most situations, the aesthetically pleasing trim 24 may be disturbed from its originally-manufactured state. For example, the constant entering and exiting of the vehicle may undesirably cause the aesthetically pleasing trim 24 to shift about the cushion 22, loosening the drawstring 26. Even further, different vehicle occupants may adjust the pitch of the seat pan 18 by adjusting the pitch adjustment mechanism 20, which may also disturb the aesthetically pleasing trim 24 from its originally-manufactured state. For example, as seen in FIG. 3, the seat cover 30 is located proximate to the pitch adjustment mechanism 20, and as seen more clearly in FIG. 4, upon adjusting the pitch of the seat pan 18, the tunnel 28 and/or the drawstring 26 may undesirably interact with pitch adjustment mechanism 20, becoming disposed about first and second jaw portions 20a, 20b, of the pitch adjustment mechanism 20.
Over time, as seen in FIG. 5, the integrity of the drawstring 26 and/or tunnel 28 may become damaged, considerably degrading the performance of the drawstring 26 as a result of the undesirable interaction described above to the point where the drawstring 26 may no longer provide tension about the cushion 22. Thus, the failure of the drawstring 26 and/or tunnel 28 causes the seat cover 30 to become loose, exposing the mechanical components of the track members 12, seat frame 14, and seat pan 18. Not only is the exposure of the mechanical components of the track members 12, seat frame 14, and seat pan 18 unsightly, the aesthetically pleasing trim 24 may be further damaged by other sharp edges of the mechanical components (not shown).
If the drawstring 26 fails in such a manner, the seat cover 30, cushion 22, and in some situations, the seat pan 18, are typically discarded and replaced, resulting in excessive waste of materials that may not necessarily be damaged, such as the cushion 22 and seat pan 18. Thus, repair to the automotive seat assembly 10 would require new materials and require a skilled technician to disassemble the seat assembly 10 to replace the seat cover 30, cushion 22, and in some situations, the seat pan 18. As a result, the vehicle's owner is inconvenienced with having to take the vehicle in to a designated repair shop for service while also paying for costly repair fees including labor and materials.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for repairing a damaged product, and in particular to the reparation of a damaged product including a drawstring, which may be applied to an automotive seat assembly.